


Until The Very End

by bliinkanew



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliinkanew/pseuds/bliinkanew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They loved each other, and it was obvious why. Dad/Mom; written for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The Very End

It wasn't just his strong features or baritone voice that seemed to smooth into your ears and heart that made Lalonde so interested in Egbert. It was the care he took in every gesture, the affection burning deep in every smile, even the mischievous glint in his eyes as he stared into her own that made her heart flutter and knees go weak. It was with every soft kiss to her hand or cheek that burned with love that got her to smile, and every soft caress on her lower back, every long and agonizing touch to the most innocent of places that made her burn with desire.  
The strong arms that wrapped around her with grace as he led her across an imaginary dance floor when time seemed to stop. She loved his laughter, so bright and honest. It was nothing any other man would dare show, especially around her. He did not love her money, her job, or even her looks. He loved her, and she loved him.

Egbert loved the regal air that surrounded Lalonde, and how it seemed like one wrong step would ensnare you in her trap. (Though he would freely admit to himself that he was already ensnared in a trap she lay, though he was equally sure that she hadn't been aware of laying it in the first place! Not even a woman of her caliber could lay such a perfect trap upon the first glance. That was when she stole his heart you know, the second she entered his vision at all.) He loved the sly smile she gave, the flush that rose to her cheeks as she sipped her alcohol and watched him from beneath delicate bangs. He loved how strong and yet fragile she was, and continuously vowed to hold her to himself lest he shatter without her. There was nothing about her he didn't desire, from the color of her lips to the soft pale shade of her skin. She was more of a delicacy for him to taste then the finest cake in the world.

Dad loved Mom, and Mom loved Dad. Even in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first homestuck fic, but the first I'll post anywhere other than the kinkmeme or mspachan. Thanks for reading.


End file.
